Anything Can Happen (Season 7)
This is the seventh season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 24th of May 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 1st of June 2019. This season The Duels are back but more brutal with one of these duels being for who will be in the sing off. As we turn off the lights, the lights that reappear for some duels who will duel for immunity while one duel lights won't reappear and they will instead duel to avoid being in the sing off. There will be 3 Artists in the sing off with one being from the duel and also chatzy will decide if a show will be a double elimination or not by the end of all the performances. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Kat, Ryan and Scotty decided to come back as Panelists this season. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 1st of June 2019. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant lost the sing off duel and is in the sing off. - Contestant lost the sing off duel and was eliminated in the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won a Duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and won a Duel. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (4/5 June)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Calum Scott - Based his decision on how the other 2 artists improved with their performance liking their songs compared to Calum. 'Show 2 (7/8 June)' This is a double elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Ariana Grande - Based his decision on how the performer had a lack of energy that hampers with their vocals setting them back. *Ryan: Demi Lovato - Based his decision on it being tough to decide with both acts deserving to be here next show but decided on who shined the most in their performance and have the ability to go far. 'Show 3 (10/11 June)' This is a double elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scottty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Evvie McKinney - Based his decision on the other 2 artists singing their hearts out and are improving more compared to Evvie not at their levels. 'Show 4 (13/14 June)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Doja Cat - Based his decision on her not improving in the competition and is not on the same level as the other artists left. *Ryan: Little Mix - Based his decision on it being hard to make but Jackie dazzled him and is more of a fighter in the sing off. 'Show 5 (16/17 June)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Jackie Foster - Based his decision on the other 2 Artists doing a better job and should still be in the competition. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (19/20 June)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: MaKenzie Thomas - Based his decision on how Adele sang her heart out loving every aspect out it being better than MaKenzie. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (20/21 June)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Grace Davies - Based his decision on how they both performed for their life but it is down to the extra power in the sing off with Adele giving the edge. 'Show 8: Final (24 June)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Canadian Singers)' 'Show 2 (Rock Songs)' 'Show 3 (Britpop)' 'Show 4 (Ladies of the 80's)' 'Show 5 (Lady Gaga vs Madonna)' 'Show 6 (Songs From 2019)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'